


A Christmas Tree for a Home

by Suitupbatman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Animal personas, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 06:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17136938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suitupbatman/pseuds/Suitupbatman
Summary: What happens when a squirrel's home gets taken to be made into a Christmas tree? And his two chipmunk friends come along for the ride?This is a Secret Santa gift for Jen!





	A Christmas Tree for a Home

It was a brisk afternoon in the woods, where two hefty sized chipmunks were joking one to another. One was blond in color, the other grey. They smiled as they continued their pleasantries.  
"So Crandall," said the blond, "when do you think the first snowflake will fall?"   
"Well, Dexter," replied the grey, "it is declining in temperature. I expect with gray skies it will happen soon."  
"Do you think we are supplied enough for the hibernation?" Dexter asked.   
He always seemed to worry, every winter. "We were able to fill the burrow to the mark. Do not fret about it Dexter.” He looked reassured at his long-time friend.   
As Crandall was about to add something else they heard a rumble of some sorts down the path from them. They scurried and hid down in the safety of the burrow as they awaited whatever creature might be coming their way.  
Crandall breathed a sigh a relief as a giant, metallic creature roared closer. Dexter was still trying to bravely look out, while still behind his friend. The being was taller—maybe thrice the size of their burrow stump—with black, circular ‘feet’ and was white and burgundy in color.   
“All is well Dexter. I’ve seen this creature before. It does no harm if you do not go near it.”   
Dexter was still twitching but peeked up further, trusting in his words. “What does it want?”   
Before Crandall was able to answer, the being quieted and immediately more creatures erupted from it. He recognized them as humans, big two legged creatures that wore strange garments and rarely visited the forest. They spoke strangely and as both of their ears continued to twitch, attempting to listen, they realized they could not understand the enormous beings.   
“I do not think these creatures mean harm either Dexter…” He looked behind him and realized that Dexter was cowering behind some acorns in the burrow.   
Dexter’s eyes widened as he again heard confirmation from Crandall. He stood up on his hind legs, smoothing down his fur and lifting his chin with confidence.  
“What are they then?” Dexter asked with slight annoyance.   
“They are called humans, or so the birds say they are named. They-” Crandall looked warily at Dexter more surely creeping out of the safety of their burrow.   
“Where are you going?” Instead of answering, Dexter scurried out from the stump, quickly trotting over to where the three ‘humans’ were inspecting a tree.   
Two of the humans were squabbling as they rounded the tree. Dexter made a short note to wonder how Saul was doing, as the tree was his home. Then all his attention was on the third human which was bent at the knee, strange burlap like cloth now hitting the ground, as the creature made a clicking noise at him. Dexter could say he was being brave at that moment, but really he was frozen in place. The giant started cooing its strange language, and it somehow soothed Dexter, enough to have him hobble a bit closer.   
One of the other ones plodded over, the sudden movement getting Dexter’s butt into gear again, and back to at least the cover of a bush nearby. Crandall joined him shortly, chastising him. “-is not what I meant when I said they would not be harmful…” Dexter’s attention was focused; the human he was just close-up to now had a wooden-handled device.   
“Crandall, Crandall,” he shook him by the shoulders, “What is that thing?”   
“Oh, dear,” he squeaked. “Is Saul home today?” he asked instead.   
They didn’t have time to wonder because the tallest one began using the device and hitting on the bottom of Saul’s tree. A few quick thumps and it was falling forward. Both of the chipmunks began to panic. Why did the humans do this? Was Saul okay? What are the humans going to do now? Were they going to fall more trees? They humans worked together to lift the tree atop the enormous beast they had gotten out of. As they were strapping the tree to it, a tiny red head popped out. Luckily, amidst their panic, Dexter noticed him.   
“Oh my God, Saul!” He involuntarily started hopping up and down in his excitement and before he knew it, was on his way to the tree. He had to save Saul! Crandall followed behind. It took some planning, but eventually the two were able to climb the beast, just as it roared to life again. They ducked into a vast hole like area, and held tight to the base of the tree. Both creatures were frightened, and had acted before thinking of the consequences. Oh, what trouble they were all in.  
“Dexter?” a far off voice called out.   
Dexter’s and Crandall’s ears perked up and they climbed up the now horizontal trunk of Saul’s tree. They managed to make it to the opening of Saul’s home. Dexter pounced on Saul as soon as he saw him, snuggling him and burrowing his face into his fur.   
“Okay, okay,” he reassured his friend, “I’m okay, Dexter.” Saul smiled helplessly at Crandall, who looked at him with a hidden scowl.  
“Why didn’t you vacate?” Crandall asked.  
“And leave my nuts?” Saul huffed out a laugh. “Look, humans are not dangerous. Besides they are just using my tree for decoration.”  
“How do you know?” Dexter questioned, finally removing himself from Saul.  
“I understand human,” Saul stated proudly. “I was a park squirrel for some time before I moved out here to the woods with the birds.” Dexter and Crandall nodded, remembering the winter they helped their friend with food because he was there suddenly. He never mentioned where he had been before.  
“Then what is this?” Dexter asked, chest puffed up, pointing to the thing below them.  
“This is the bed of a truck. This beast is referred to as a vehicle and moves as fast as flying,” Saul explained.  
“Where are we going then?” Crandall asked.  
“Someplace called a ‘bunker’. Like I said, they are going to use my tree as decoration. At wintertime, the humans would put lights on some of the trees at the park. It delights them. However, they always take them down and put everything back. I wasn’t that scared knowing this.” Saul replied.  
Dexter and Crandall contemplated his answer and hoped it was true. They did not mind being around humans for a little while if they could go home safely afterwards. This revelation made Dexter curious and Crandall even more worried, if only for the sake of Dexter.   
The ‘vehicle’ came to a halt after some time and the three woodland creatures took refuge inside Saul’s home, being sure to be quiet and still. Soon enough, the tree was vertical again, and the sturdy trunk held firm inside a strange place, with no sky. Saul was brave enough to peek out first, wondering at their new environment. The tree was a couple feet up higher than the tallest man and he was able to be a little less cautious, looking down at them. Dexter let his nose carry him out onto the branch with Saul.  
“What is that smell, brother?” He asked of him.  
“I thought it was coffee at first, but that sweet smell is chocolate. The humans melt it down and drink it like we drink water,” He explained. Dexter strained his neck out even more, wanting to taste the melted chocolate. “The birds say it is toxic to animals though it smells good. What a bad trick.”  
Dexter looked back at Crandall, who was looking at him, head tilted, eyes blown wide. “Saul what are they saying?” Dexter asked, noticing the humans were speaking strangely again.  
“Um…’I’ll help you put the lights on, but I am not about ornaments Cas.’” Saul pointed to one that was leaning back, his mug untouched.  
He then pointed to the one the human was mentioning, that looked at Dexter earlier, Cas, “’I understand. Thank you for cutting it down with me. I very much enjoyed going to get it.’ He seems like the nicest,” Saul stated.   
After the human Cas finished his hot chocolate, he started bringing out boxes. The one that spoke earlier helped him place lights, which Saul was familiar with, on the tree, while the three creatures hid quietly inside. They waited until there was no longer rustling on the branches sure that Cas was finished with his ‘decoration’. Crandall crept out first this time and was immediately star struck. Lights were everywhere and seemed to cocoon the tree perfectly, leaving the inner branches free and open. Everything was gold in color, a theme seemingly meant for it.   
It was absolutely beautiful. The three had the same thought of wanting to see it from far off. Saul checked that the coast was clear and they all carefully climbed down the length of the tree. Once they were again on the ground the paraded across the floor until they were a short distance from it.   
They marveled at the tree, in its glistening glory. Indeed it was covered in gold, with yellow lights and sparkling streamers. There was a shining star atop the tree, looking like it belonged up there and in the night sky simultaneously. The three were awestruck and somewhat..happy?   
Saul reasoned that they had enough acorns in his tree to survive however long this decoration part of winter would last for winter. Dexter reasoned that it was as warm as summer in this place and they would not have to worry about that. Crandall reasoned that the humans were not dangerous, and seemingly friendly in the case of Cas. The three agreed they would stay. They would ‘celebrate’ with these humans and would be safe. They were happy with the decision.  
*~*Merry Christmas*~*


End file.
